Favourite things - Alois x Ciel fan fiction
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are two rival teenage Earls, both with a constant need for control and dominance. Head of the Phantomhive manor, Ciel is known as the queens guard dog... "Dog" being a title that Alois wishes to abuse for his personal enjoyment... Contains Yaoi smut (and shotacon, I guess..)


Having tea with someone he didn't like, was not Ciel Phantomhive's favourite thing to do... However,  
having tea with Alois Trancy was by far his least favourite thing to do.

**...**

Ciel propped his head up on his hand, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair. He rolled his eyes.  
His whole demeanour slouched, dissatisfied with his company.  
Alois sat opposite him, laughing idiotically, clapping his hands as his servants danced. He was sat sideways in his seat with his legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

Hannah sat in the corner of the room, playing the grand piano, filling the room with musical noise.  
Alois's laughter gradually became louder, testing Ciel's patience.

"I didn't come here for such foolish fun and games!"

Ciel snapped, his tone was demanding and unamused.

"Now can we please get down to business!"

Ciel spoke down to Alois like a child, even though he was in fact older than Ciel.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Ciel!"

Alois mocked Ciel's bossy voice, rudely, poking his tongue out.

He jumped up from his chair and skipped flamboyantly over to Ciel.

"Just one ..dance"

He sung, cheekily, leaning forward. He stepped into Ciel's comfort zone, their faces almost touching, before Alois reached out a beckoning hand.  
Their eyes were completely locked, causing a strange build up of tension that almost felt sexual.  
Ciel closed his eyes, breaking their gaze.

"Hmf"

Ciel grunted, a smile crept across his face.  
He stared back up at Alois, his expression was intimidatingly sensual.

"I think I'll pass"

Ciel arrogantly turned his face away, dismissing Alois.

"Suit yourself!"

Alois pouted, shooting Ciel an evil stare before spinning on his heels and walking away.  
Ciel sighed as he watched him return to dance without him.

"Young master"

Sebastian approached, balancing a tray on his hand.

"I have prepared your tea, just as you requested"  
"Are you sure you do not want anything to eat, my lord?"

He questioned dotingly, before placing the tea down.

*SMASH*

A flash of chaos.  
The tray fell clattering onto the floor along with other pieces of fine china.

"Ahhh..!"

Ciel jumped up and let out a painful hiss as the boiling hot tea gushed over his lap.

"Sebastian!"  
"What on earth are you trying to do!"

He roared, his voice rich with authority and rage.

Alois smirked.  
He had "accidentally" bumped into Sebastian, after all.

"My deepest apologies young master, I shall fetch a drying cloth right away!"

Although he sounded sincere, Ciel couldn't help but notice that his lips appeared to be curling into a sly smile.  
He disappeared in a flash, before Ciel could question him.

"Fetch a dust pan Hannah, clean this mess up."  
"You three, inform Claude. Have him prepare another pot of tea"

Alois clapped, shooing them away.

Ciel couldn't help but wonder what had got into Sebastian. He was becoming increasingly clumsy, it wasn't like him at all.  
Either way, they shall be having serious words later, Ciel thought to himself. Just as he broke his trail of thought, he felt a mind numbing spark drive though him.

"Ghhh..uhh"

Ciel dug his nails into the arm of the chair as another sudden tingle shot through him. He felt a strange tickling sensation on his thighs.  
He looked down to see Alois crouched in front of him, dabbing his drenched lap with a handkerchief.  
It felt too strange being touched by someone other than Sebastian.  
He began to shiver.  
A tidal wave of heat beat down upon him as Alois began gently patting his crotch.  
Ciel covered his mouth with the back of his hand, but he couldn't stop his voice completely. He began faintly whimpering, but still careful not to let his guard down in front of Alois.

"I would hate to be him later.."

Alois tutted, referring to Sebastian.

"I'm sure you will punish him accordingly!"

Alois grinned, looking up at Ciel's reddened face.

Ciel carefully watched Alois. Something about seeing him down there... It caused his trembling to intensify, making his knees go weak.  
Just as he almost gave way completely, Alois stood up and caught him, allowing his tiny limp body to fall into his own.

Alois let out a small giggle, furthering Ciel's embarrassment.

"I'll help you to my room and get you out of those wet clothes.."

Alois smiled, standing at Ciel's side with his arm wrapped around him for support.  
Ciel's eyes widened. _Help me out of my clothes?!_  
He began to panic, his heart began to race. _What is he planning on doing to me?!_

"..You can borrow some of my clothes."

Alois continued,

"It would be a waste of a journey if you had to leave now, wouldn't it?"

He beamed, tilting his head cutely.

Phew!  
Ciel let out a deep sigh of relief. _Thank goodness for that!_  
Though, it did seem strange, Alois being so kind. _What were his intentions?_ Ciel wondered.

Eventually they made it to his bedroom. Alois, placed Ciel down on the bed, before dancing over to his giant wardrobe on the other side of the room.

*Knock knock*

"Enter!"

Alois ordered, fumbling through his collection.  
The door blew open.  
Claude gracefully glided into the room, carrying in a fresh tray of tea.

"For master Phantomhive, your highness"

Claude said, bowing his head.  
He walked towards Ciel. The air around him was similar to Sebastian's, in the fact they were both inhuman. But Claude, felt so dark. So cold. His aura was almost threatening.

"Since you never had a chance to drink your tea before.."

His low-pitched voice softly boomed.

"Enjoy"

He spoke without so much as a smile, catching Ciel's eye.  
Something about his eyes made Ciel's blood run cold. He didn't trust him at all.

Claude turned and headed out of the room, the door clicked shut behind him.

Ciel reverted his gaze to Alois.  
He watch as he pulled out an item every so often and shook his head before retuning it to its colour coded place.  
All Ciel could see inside the wardrobe was a packed mix of organised colour, lace and frills.

He picked up his tea cup and took a sip.  
The tea was overly sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted before.  
Although he didn't like it much, he swallowed the whole contents of the cup, even if only to be polite.

Finally, Alois pulled out an outfit, accompanied by a pair of matching socks.

"This is perrrrrfect!"

He cheered.

He bounced over to Ciel.  
He twirled,holding the outfit against himself as if presenting it to Ciel before handing it over to him.

"There you go!"

He smiled widely.

"You can get changed behind there!"

Alois directed, elegantly pointing a finger at a floral room divider that stood next to the grand wardrobe.

As Ciel got undressed, Alois sat on the other side of the screen in a chair.  
The room was silent other than the sounds of Ciel fumbling around.

"Sooo.."

Alois sat slumped in the chair, resting his chin on his fist and inspecting his nails on his other hand.

"How do you plan to punish him then?"  
"You never did say when I bought it up before?"

Alois quizzed, sounding almost excited.

"What do you mean by punish?"

Ciel called out from behind the screen, perplexed.

"Oh?"

Alois raised his eyebrow, surprised.

"Are you meaning to say you've never punished Sebastian before..?"

He asked, his voice taking a condescending tone.

"We..well.."

Ciel stuttered, unsure of what to say. He disliked the feeling of being looked down upon, especially by the likes of Alois Trancy.  
Alois laughed, patronisingly loud.

"That explains his behaviour earlier.."

He said deducibly.

"What are you saying?"

Ciel was still highly confused.

"What I'm saying, is that he is showing you up for attention."

Alois explained,

"In short, he is pretty much asking to be punished"

_What? _Ciel thought to himself.  
_Why would he want to be punished?  
Is that what he's into.. Is that what gets him hot? How could I not of known sooner..._  
As his thoughts began to spin in his skull, he felt a sudden numbness seep through him.

"Nn..hh"

His heart began thumping violently as though it was going to burst out of his chest. His vision misted over and he began to feel dizzy.  
What was happening to him?  
He continued to dress himself, struggling. His foot was caught in the shorts Alois had leant to him.  
He hopped around, desperately trying to pull them up, but lost his footing.

*THUD*

"Ciel?"  
"..Cieeeel?"

He could distantly hear Alois calling him.  
It was the last thing he could remember before his consciousness sank slowly into darkness.

*cough cough*

Ciel spluttered, heaving loudly in an attempt to catch his breath.  
Alois' shrill laughter rung in his ears, echoing.  
He opened his eyes, the light blinded him at first, clouding his sight.  
He squinted trying to make sense of his surroundings. He could see Alois's blurred outline, towering above him.

"Hm"

He smirked, his voice had lost its kind tone from before.

"Well Well Well.. Ciel Phantomhive.."

Ciel felt a trickle of fear, in the form of cold sweat, run down his face.  
He tried to sit up, but something was restraining him.

"..What do we have here?"

Alois giggled again, girlishly.

"Ghhh.. Caaahh-!"

Ciel squirmed as he felt a dainty, cold touch glide over his nether regions.  
When Alois moved his hand away, Ciel could feel his penis throbbing longingly, twitching for more.  
He looked down at himself, he was fully erect.

"What did.. You do!?"  
"You bastard..!"

He shrieked, wiggling around helplessly.

" _I_ , didn't do anything"

Alois taunted, tilting his head flirtatiously, twiddling a strand of his ruffled blonde hair in his fingers.

Ciel thought back to the unnaturally sweet tea. _That must've been it.. What was in there? Poison? Did he intend to kill me?..No, Alois would find no fun in killing me off so peacefully_. Ciel concluded taking his captors sadistic nature into account.

_So what then?..._

Gradually, Ciel's surroundings were becoming more apparent, his vision began to clear.  
He was lay on his wrists that were bound behind his back, making it very difficult to move. He was wearing what he managed to change into before he passed out; Alois's ruffled blouse that was slightly too big for him, a pair of knee high socks, his own frilly briefs, which perfectly displayed his bursting erection and of course his eye patch.  
Alois was sat with one leg over Ciel's stomach, preventing him from rolling over.  
His laughter rang out patronisingly once more.  
He climbed on top of Ciel, straddling him.

"Gahh.. Nnn.."

"Get off me!"

Ciel demanded, feverishly.  
His head still felt so hot and his body still hungered for pleasure.

A groan spilled from Ciel's lips as Alois sat back onto his hard cock, grinding his ass forward and backward on Ciel's member, vigorously teasing it with the pressure of his body weight.  
Ciel could feel his tip burying deep into Alois's crack.  
His body began moving against his will, his hips steadily bucking, as if to push into Alois harder.  
It was driving him insane. Being under the person he despised most, yet some how his utter detest was over come by urges that forced his body to react contradictory to his feelings.

"You want me to touch here, don't you?"

Alois continued teasing Ciel, reaching under himself and groping Ciel's ridged dick with gentle fingers. A visible wet spot seeped through Ceil's silk underwear.

"Oh dear!"

Alois exclaimed.

"Look what you've done!..."  
"You've ruined your cute little panties!"

Alois spoke to Ciel like he was a child, which he found completely humiliating.  
He attempted to bury his flustered face into the duvet over his shoulder, but Alois pinned him down, refusing any movement whatsoever.

"Don't worry, I'll remove them for you"

He spoke as though he was doing Ciel a favour.  
Alois hoisted up Ciel's legs, spreading his ass and thighs apart.  
He peeled down Ciel's feminine underwear, revealing his tiny, tight hole and testicles.  
He was so smooth, completely hairless, like a mere child.  
Alois let out a highly sexual sigh, more than satisfied with what he saw.

"My, what a view.."

He murmured, exhaling heavily.  
He shut one eye, cringing slightly as his mini shorts began to uncomfortably crush his swelling penis.  
He tugged Ciel's underwear off completely, sliding them down his silky legs.

Ciel lay completely exposed.  
His hard penis stood stiff. His small pink tip glistened with liquid, and his shaft twitched slightly as the cold air tickled him.

Alois rose to his feet, standing up on the bed, towering over Ciel.  
As he undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, he elegantly outstretched a leg in front of him. The smooth paleness of his skin was visibly striking in contrast to the long black socks he wore up to his thighs.  
He pointed his toes, placing his foot on Ciel's erection.

"AHHH.. Ghhh..!-"

Ciel winced, letting slip another shameful cry, as he shook beneath Alois in utter mortification and frustration.

"LET ME GO!-"

Ciel shouted, furiously, wildly kicking his legs.

Alois dropped his shirt, before proceeding to unbutton his shorts.  
He looked down his nose, sneering and still laughing.  
His God-awful smile made Ciel's stomach turn as his ears rung with insane laughter.

The laughter ceased abruptly as Alois harshly put his foot down on Ciel, firmly rubbing back and forth.  
Ciel strained his throat in an attempt to hold back his voice, but failed, whining loudly.

"You're going to climax, just like this"

He announced.

"This alone will be enough.."

His cold eyes beat down on Ciel's hot body, making him flinch.

"Even still, the bottom of my foot is more than a wretched dog like you deserves!"

He curled his toes over the head of Ciel's hard cock whilst applying pressure to his shaft with the rest of his foot.  
Alois could feel Ciel's pre-come as it began to soak through his sock.  
He dragged his wet toes down Ciel's erection, smearing him with his own juice.  
Ciel continued to groan lustfully, his voice was like sweet music, tempting Alois's ears.

"That's it!"

He cheered patronisingly,

"Sing for me, Ciel Phantomhive!"

The sole of his foot began kneading Ciel's cock, crushing it against his lower abdomen.

"St-stop..this.."

Ciel choked, he could sense an uneasy feeling mounting at the base of his erection. He was very quickly approaching his breaking point.

"Sto..pp.. At once..!"

His voice was shaken, but as imperious as ever.

"How dare you tell me what to do, dog!"

Alois snapped vindictively, stepping down on Ciel's throbbing cock with all of his weight, encouraging Ciel's growing need to release.

"AHHHHH.. GHHAA.. Nnn!"

Ciel let out an uncontrollable wail as unbearable waves of ecstasy beat down on him. His tied hands gripped at the sweaty sheets beneath him. His muscles spasmed, forcing him to twist and squeeze his legs together, pinching at the cover with his toes.  
A blissful sensation pounded up through him.  
Burning liquid sprayed from his tight, clenched penis, pattering onto the shirt he wearing.  
A tear of relief ran down his reddened face.

Alois briefly smirked, victoriously, before screwing his face into a harsh scowl.

He bent down and grabbed a handful of Ciel's hair.  
He pulled Ciel up into a sitting position, moving him like a puppet by strings.

He raised a hand across himself before swinging it and slapping Ciel's already burning face with the back of his hand, leaving a harsh scorching mark.  
Ciel fell back onto the bed helplessly, letting out a whimper as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"I lend you my foot to help you get off, and this is how you repay me!"

Alois yelled disdainfully, stroking his hand that he had used to strike Ciel.

"Dirtying your masters clothes.."  
"Such a bad dog"

Alois dropped his shorts that he had unbuttoned earlier. His underwear was completely made of lace, not leaving much to the imagination.  
His tight ass crack ate them up, revealing the rounded bottom of his cheeks.

The way Ciel was lay, he had a perfect view of everything. Alois had an undeniably beautiful body. Like Ciel he was completely hairless and smooth. He was so petite and thin that his rib cage stretched out his flawless pale skin. At the same his body was covered with toned ripples and lines where his muscles dipped and protruded.  
Watching his body had forced Ciel's penis up right and ridged. He was ready to go again.

Alois squatted down, his legs either side of Ciel's once more.  
He spread his legs open wide.  
Ciel could clearly see the muscles in his groin that were holding him up.  
Alois reached between his own legs, running his finger tips around his entrance, through his underwear.

"I like it in here"

He panted, his lids hung half open, heavy with sensual thoughts.

"Which is a shame, because today were gunna be using your hole"

He tormented, poking his tongue out slightly.  
He was making such a lewd face, his bright blue eyes were slightly closed, and his mouth hung open revealing the contract seal on his small tongue.

Ciel wanted to break free and pounce on him.  
_I really am beginning to think like an animal_, Ciel realised.  
He lay feebly, bathing in his shame.

Alois spun around in Ciel's lap, then slid his backside along Ciel's body, eventually sitting on his chest.  
He leant forward, moving in on Ciel's crotch.  
His perky, round bottom stuck up, revealing all to Ciel just inches from his face.

"Hnnng..!"

Ciel let out a strangled groan as Alois softly kissed his tip, wrapping his lips around it and poking his tongue down Ciel's pee hole.  
Alois gently sucked Ciel to his very end before it popped out of his mouth.

"Do you want to kiss me down there?"

He whispered cheekily,  
moving his straddled legs back slightly. His ass hovered centimetres from Ciel's face.  
Alois pulled his girly pants to one side, revealing his bare hole. It was a cute shade of pink and in pristine condition. He grabbed his own butt, pulling on his cheek.  
As he spread his ass, Ciel could clearly see inside of his salivating opening. He was obviously used to having his hole stuffed.

"Eat me?"

Alois enticed him, whispering erotically.  
Ciel's stomach grumbled hungrily just at the thought. No matter how much he told himself that he didn't want this, his body was completely against him.  
Right now, as his starving body ached for pleasure, he couldn't turn down this magnificent feast that was spread out before him.

"Please allow me.. master.."

He muttered submissively as his humiliation hit an all time high.

On the inside he was already kicking himself. He was most definitely going to regret this later...  
But right now, in this moment, he craved it, like a favourite food.

"I will allow it .."

Alois ruled, decisively.

"..but don't even think about biting, dog"


End file.
